Episode 6: Bogged Down (Part 3)
Game Date: 2/25/2015 Quest Information: * Date: 22nd Tammuz, 837 * Title: Bogged Down ** Special note: this adventure was based on "Bogged Down", by Terry Edwards, originally published in Dungeon Magazine #91. It was modified to fit this campaign. If anyone knows Terry, feel free to point him to this Wiki. The moderator would love to provide a link to any current works, blogs, etc. as a token of appreciation. * Level: 3 * Location: Bearden's Crossing Primary Cast: * Ket-Ramat, human soldier-scout * Lugal, human Mage of Learning * Shoklen, human swamp ranger * Dylan Minglewood, halfling bard (cameo) Supporting Cast: * Sethellen the bog mummy, murdered mayor of Bearden's Crossing * Mayor Eural Dunaman * Constable Haiman Gaith * Haiman's mercenaries * Jaiman Minglewood, cranberry farmer and uncle to Dylan * Father Denethan, cleric of Yondalla * Assorted townspeople Summary The party, on their return from Irewyn's hut deep in the swamp, came across the shambling mummy, the undead form of the former mayor of Bearden's Crossing, Sethellen. The party has figured out the horrible truth: tha mayor and his wife were kidnapped over 20 years ago, by the current mayor, Eural Dunaman, and his henchman, Haiman Gaith, now Constable of Bearden's Crossing. Irewyn had her throat slit but miraculously survived the wound, went mad from grief and post-traumatic stress, and began her lonely existence as the White Witch of the Sapannu Swamp. Sethellen was, indeed, murdered, and left to rot in the swamp, although apparently his strength of will and desire for vengeance, coupled with decades of steeping in the waters of the swamp, transformed him into the bog mummy. The mummy was disturbed from his slumber from the great storm that blew in several days ago, and since his awakening, has sought vengeance against his killers. The party feels torn. Ket, ever the good soldier, wants to bring Dunaman and Gaith to justice. Shoklen and Lugal are interested in seeing how this plays out. Dylan is uncharacteristically mute on the topic. They decide to race ahead of the determined, yet slow moving, bog mummy, to warn the mayor and convince him to surrender before the mummy gets a hold of him. As Lugal tries to explain the sudden appearance of an undead abomination to the townspeople, Ket approaches the mayor's house, where he is accosted by two mercenary guards. They are not intimidated by Ket's attempts to arrest the mayor, but are quite bothered when the mummy appears. Mayor Dunaman, Constable Gaith, and two more guards come out of the house, demanding to know what is going on. Dunaman sees Sethellen's corpse, shambling towards the house. Spitting curses, he accuses the party of luring an undead monster in an attempt to usurp control of the town. He orders his men to attack the interloping party, and combat ensures. Two of the guards and the mayor get the jump on Ket. The mayor surprisingly has some magic training: the ball of lightning he sent at Ket nearly killed the young scout. Fortunately the party has their own spellcaster: Lugal's magic force darts take down the murderous mayor almost immediately. One of the mercenaries rushes the wizard with vengeance on his mind, while the other makes savage attacks on Ket. Shoklen comes to the rescue with a powerful, running shove. This takes the pressure off Ket, but puts it on Shoklen. He is protected by the dryad's gift, the Cloak of Barkskin, and is therefore able to fend off the mercenaries long enough to defeat them. Meanwhile, the mummy (assisted by one of Lugal's sleep ''spells) breaks free from the mercenary and moves towards his real prey: the unconscious Mayor Eural Dunaman. At this point, Lugal is seriously wounded from one of the mercenaries, Ket approached death's door twice, and Shoklen -- who was always interested in karmic justice -- decide to just let things happen. The mummy straddles the unconscious form of Dunaman, places his watersogged hands on the usurping mayor's skull, and squeezes. It will never be decided which was more revolting: the smells emanating from the swamp-festered bog mummy, or the exploded head of the mayor seeping into the lawn of the mayor's house of Bearden's Crossing. The mummy, its mission of vengeance fulfilled, collapses into a heap of putrid water and peat moss. The village elders, including the farmer Jaiman and Father Denethan, agree that Eural chose his own fate. The three surviving mercenaries will be tried in a court of halfling law; bulletins will be sent to neighboring communities about the escaped former constable Gaith. The party is thanked and rewarded, and makes its way back to Ag-Rakade. Outcome * The truth behind the kidnapping of Mayor Sethellen and his wife, Irewyn, has been revealed to the citizenry of Bearden's Crossing. * The undead corpse of Sethellen exacted a brutal vengeance upon usurping mayor Eural Dunaman * Three mercenary guardsmen have been arrested by the village. * The constable, Haiman Gaith, and one of his mercenary allies escaped. Notices have been sent for their arrest. * Irewyn's true identity has been revealed to the village elders. Promises of aid have been made to help her reclaim her life. * A chest of gold -- intended to fund upkeep of the bridge at Bearden's Crossing, was uncovered in the mayor's house. The village can now do the needed repairs the bridge has been solely lacking. * The cemetery of the old, swamp-overridden village has been secured. It should not erode further for many years. Party Rewards * The immense gratitude of Bearden's Crossing! * Six +1 arrows (Shoklen) * Two potions of ''protection from evil (?) * Potion of invisibility (Ket-Ramat) * Mayor's spellbook (Lugal) * 50 gp per player * Two normal rings from the mayor, worth 100gp each * +620 xp per player Return to Episode Guide